1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic bumper device suitable for use in an automotive vehicle and more particularly to an elastic bumper device for other structural members which may be subject to rapid movements or vibrations, wherein an elastic bumper is desirable for shock absorption.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art various types of elastic bumper devices have been utilized in automotive vehicles such as trucks, vans and passenger vehicles in order to absorb or resist shocks which are caused when the axle of the vehicle is subjected to rapid or severe bumps. The rapid or severe bumps cause the vehicle axle to be moved upwardly toward the frame or body of the vehicle. While prior devices of this type have been utilized there have been significant difficulties in maintaining proper positioning and location of the devices and in the manufacture and shipment of the devices to the automotive manufacturers. Particularly, elastic bumper devices had been shipped without the cup insert secured to an elastomeric member thus creating a part that is not usable for attaching to a vehicle frame. Furthermore, the durability and longevity of prior art elastic member devices was substantially reduced when the cup was maintained on the outside of the urethane member because sudden and severe shocks or bumps with the automotive vehicle could dislodge the elastomeric member from the cup thus creating an inoperative bumper device that had to be replaced by an automotive manufacturer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an unitized one-piece integrated cup insert jounce member that is capable of taking the large shocks and bumps of the automotive vehicle while keeping the jounce bumper intact in one piece and operating as intended.